Strip
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Logan has fun with Kendall... Kogan/Smut/PWP


**I've never written Kogan w/Logan dominance so forgive me if I sucked :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would hate to admit it, I don't own BTR**

Let The Games Begin

'Strip,' the gunman ordered, cocking his gun in the air, smiling victoriously at the blond cowering against the wall.

'L-Logan,' Kendall whispered, mentally cursed himself for that stutter. 'Maybe we could work this ou-'

'Strip!' Logan barked, chocolate orbs burning intensely into emerald ones.

Logan himself had on nothing but a pair of tight leather pants and combat boots, decked off with, well, his gun. Kendall couldn't help but notice how those leather pants fit his petit ass, and how those muscles rippled in the little light it had in the storage room.

Logan watched him expectantly, and Kendall brought trembling fingers to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off slowly off revealing pale skin little by little.

'Faster!' the brunet growled, unable to contain himself as Kendall tormented him by moving ever so slowly.

'Why?' Kendall grimaced as the single syllable fell from his mouth naturally. 'Why' was never a good question to ask someone holding a gun, that is, if you valued your life.

But Logan wasn't just any gunman. He was Kendall's best friend, and he gave the blond a fair chance at life. 'Why what?'

'Why- Why are you doing this to me, Logan? We used to be- we're best friends, so why are you doing this to me?'

'Because you're sexy.'

Kendall had absolutely no response to that.

He pulled off his jersey, and looked down at himself, blushing. It wasn't as if he'd never been half naked in front of Logan before, it was simply the fact that Logan had just called him sexy. And if that didn't turn him on like hell, he didn't know what did.

'Pants now,' Logan said, the hand holding the gun never trembling.

Kendall's heart palpitated, but did as he was told. His fingers were numb as he fiddled with the button of his jeans, they slid off it as if it were ice, but eventually he got it open. He pushed the jeans down his legs, and stepped out of them, hoping the next order to come wasn't what he thought it was.

'Take off your boxers.'

Kendall exploded. 'Jesus fucking Christ, Logan! What is your problem? I refuse to take off my underwear. I don't care what you say or do. What happened to you, Logan? What happened to the nerdy boy who-'

He stopped shouting when Logan's thumb moved up the gun, pushing down the hammer.

_Click._

Kendall's underwear was off in a flash. He didn't know what was going on with this new Logan, but although he didn't want to admit it, he was scared to death. His hands shook slightly, and his bottom lip trembled, but that was it. His green eyes bore into Logan's defiantly.

Logan, on the other hand, was in a trance. Kendall's dick was so fucking large, he could imagine his lips wrapped around it and the blond moaning his name. He broke his gaze away from the blond's member, and studied his figure, noting with satisfaction that the blond's hand and lips were trembling.

_Good. He's scared now. Let the games begin. _

He lowered his gun hand, and Kendall let out a small sigh of relief, which he immediately regretted when Logan unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

'Suck me.' Logan smirked when he saw Kendall's reaction.

The boy's eyes were fully-blown, staring at Logan's member, when he felt his dick perk up in interest. He looked down in dismay as if certain body parts disappointed him. But he couldn't help it. Logan was turning him on so fucking much, and the scared-ness wasn't helping, if anything, it channeled his feelings towards the brunet.

Somewhat eagerly, he knelt down and placed a hand on Logan's member, grinning when he felt the brunet buck his hips involuntarily, then placed his mouth over it and began sucking it.

Logan felt all the blood rush to his lower region and he became immediately hard. Kendall was doing mind-blowing things with that mouth of his, and it was amazing. Then Logan couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the blonde. No, he _needed_ the blond.

'Get up.' He commanded, and Kendall stood up obediently. Logan slammed him against the wall, flinging the gun in behind him carelessly, not giving a damn about where it landed.

He crashed his lips against the other's, who immediately responded, allowing Logan into his mouth, there wasn't even a battle for dominance, because they both knew who would've won.

Logan grabbed Kendall by the neck and threw him on the floor, but the blond didn't care. His mind was a piece of hazy fluff after Logan kissed him, and he wanted nothing but the brunet. _Nothing __at __all_.

Logan ripped off his tight leather pants, but left on the combat boots because they were simply sexy. He straddled the blond, both of them moaning when their bare rumps brushed against each other.

He kissed Kendall again, then latched on to the blond's neck, getting impossibly harder when he heard Kendall's moans emanating from the back of the blond's throat. He kissed his way down Kendall's body, before he reached the blond's shaft. He licked it, making Kendall groan in anticipation of whatever was coming next.

Logan couldn't stand it any longer. 'Hands and knees. Now.'

Logan situated behind Kendall's ass, and without any hesitation, he slammed into the blond, making him cry out in pain. Tears gathered at the bottom of Kendall's eyelids as he felt a piercing pain resound through his body.

'L-Logan', he whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

But Logan didn't give a fuck. He pulled out and shoved back in with more force this time except _this_ time, he hit Kendall's prostrate.

Kendall yelled. He yelled until his voice was hoarse. 'Fuck. Logan! Harder! Faster! Please!'

And Logan, being a 'gentleman' (although he'd held a gun to Kendall's head prior), gave the blond what he wanted. He attacked Kendall's prostrate, and the blond eyes was closed tightly in pure ecstasy.

With one final shout of Logan's name, Kendall had the best orgasm of his life. Logan followed soon after, collapsing on top of the blond.

The two lay together, side by side, on the ground, panting.

When Logan's breathing slowed, he said, 'That was the best role playing day EVER.'

'You make a hot gangster. I'm proud of ya.' Kendall smooched Logan on his nose.

'I know. Fuck. Where's the gun? Carlos' father is going to kill us.' Logan scrambled up from the ground, searching frantically for the gun.

'Hey Logan? I can't move, so you gotta find it by yourself.' Kendall said as pain shot down his spine.

Logan giggled, then it was followed by a shout of victory when he came out from behind a stack of boxes holding the gun triumphantly in his hand. Kendall's heart pounded when he watched his boyfriend, naked like the day he was born, walk over to him.

'C'mere', he said, attempting to pull the brunette down next to him. 'You're too cute.'

Logan fell on top of him giggling. 'I love you, K-dog', he whispered and kissed Kendall on his forehead.

'Love you too, my darling.'


End file.
